plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wall-nut
The Wall-nut is a defensive plant that acts as a shield for your plants. Place a Wall-nut in front of your plants to block the zombies. Vaulting Zombies can jump over it, but they cannot jump over a Tall-nut, its tougher counterpart. It is named after the the edible seed walnut, specifically the Juglans regia. It is used to stall zombies to waste their time, letting other plants attack them. It is obtained after beating level 1-3. The Tall-nut is tougher than the Wall-nut because it is taller and larger. Suburban Almanac Entry Wall-nut Wall-nuts have hard shells which you can use to protect your other plants. Toughness: high "People wonder how I feel about getting constantly chewed on by zombies," says Wall-nut. "What they don't realize is that with my limited senses all I can feel is a kind of tingling, like a relaxing back rub." Cost: 50 Recharge: slow Overview The Wall-nut absorbs 72 bites and its appearance changes at 24 bites and 48 bites before finally being swallowed at 72 bites. Strategies Standard Levels Most plants are very vulnerable to being eaten by zombies, so you may need an extra line of defense. Wall-nuts are cheap and give you the most delay for their cost than any other plant (except for Puff-shrooms, Sea-shrooms, and their Imitater variants, as they are free), so they can make a good early defense; especially when combined with a Spikeweed. Later, when you can afford it, you'll want to purchase Wall-nut First Aid from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies, as this will allow you to replace Wall-nuts that have been damaged without having to dig them up first. When a Wall-nut starts to look sad, it is about to die, so try to replace them quickly at that point. Note that Pogo Zombies, Pole Vaulting Zombies, and Dolphin Rider Zombies can easily get past Wall-nuts, and they will only slow down Gargantuars for as long as it takes for them to smash the Wall-nut. The Wall-nut is also useful against Snorkel Zombies, as when planted on Lily Pads in the Snorkel Zombie's path the Snorkel Zombie will be forced to raise its head from the water, making it vulnerable to attacks. Wall-nut Bowling and Wall-nut Bowling 2 Mini-games Wall-nuts are your standard ammo in Wall-nut Bowling. They will take out normal Zombies, Pole Vaulting Zombies, Dancing Zombies, and Backup Dancers in one hit, Conehead Zombies and Newspaper Zombies in two, and Buckethead Zombies in three, and Screen Door Zombies in four. After striking any zombie, the Wall-nut will bounce off at an angle, possibly hitting more Zombies before it rolls off the screen. It will also only bounce off towards the right as it does not make sense for it to go backwards. Try to hit more than one zombie with each Wall-nut, as on the iPhone version you will get the Roll Some Heads achievement, each additional zombie yields more coins (zero for the first, one for the second, two for the third, three for the fourth, and a gold coin for the fifth or any other zombies past it), and Screen Door Zombies only take one hit when hit at an angle. Also, remember that the Wall-nut doesn't have to go directly at a Pole Vaulting Zombie to make it jump - it just has to be near enough. Be ready with your nut, holding it in the most forward space (behind the red line), then, when the Wall-nut's picture of where it will be placed appears over the zombie, release. There are two Wall-nut variations found in these Mini-games: the Explode-o-nut and the Giant Wall-nut. Explode-o-nut . The Explode-o-nut is found only in Wall-nut Bowling, Wall-nut Bowling 2 and Co-op Bowling. It can't be bought or planted outside the Mini-game without hacking. It is a red Wall-nut which, upon hitting a zombie, creates an explosion the size of that from a Cherry Bomb. It should be used where there is a cluster of stronger zombies. Rather than rolling it at the zombies, you can make better use of it by waiting until the zombies cross the line and dropping it in the middle of them. Giant Wall-nut . The Giant Wall-nut is found in Wall-nut Bowling 2. When used, it rolls down a row and squashes all the zombies, acting as a sort of Jalapeno and Squash, because it hits all zombie in a lane and squashes them. Fortunately, it's too high to be vaulted by a Pole Vaulting Zombie. It does not bounce off zombies, but runs over them. However, you do not get any coins from the combos dealt from a Giant Wall-nut. You also can't get the Roll Some Heads Achievements. ZomBotany and ZomBotany 2 Mini-games The Wall-nut Zombies in the ZomBotany Mini-games are very resistant to damage. The best plan is to stop them with Wall-nuts of your own while hitting them with as much damage as you can. The Wall-nuts also serve to stop Tall-nut Zombies and the peas of Peashooter and Gatling Pea Zombies, so they are one of the best plants to use. Beghouled and Beghouled Twist Mini-games It is difficult to control when and where you will get Wall-nuts in this game, so it's almost pointless to upgrade them to Tall-nuts. If you do manage to get three or more on the front, try to leave them there and only complete matches in the rear lanes (especially Wall-nuts in any other column). It is a good idea to upgrade them eventually, but if you decide to it is best to wait until the other plants have been upgraded. Eventually, you should upgrade everything by the end of the game anyway. Totally Nuts I, Zombie level Ladder Zombies are pretty much required here unless you luck out and get a lane with no offensive plants at all. Ladder Zombies can survive many hits, so they are generally fine for any lane with only a single Peashooter or Fume-shroom in the second or third column from the left. If there is more than one attacking plant of any kind, you may need to follow the Ladder Zombie up with a Buckethead Zombie, and if there are Snow Peas you may need a second Ladder Zombie. Regular Zombies are almost useless on this level, except to follow a Ladder Zombie if it dies right before eating the Brains. The Fume-shrooms can directly attack them. Portal Combat Use the Wall-nuts you get here to protect particularly vulnerable Portals (e.g. ones that lead straight to the back behind all your plants) from the the front or from behind. Otherwise, just use them to block the zombies in particularly crucial locations. However, make sure that Balloon Zombies don't end up floating over them. Big Time (PC Hidden Mini-game) In this game, Giant Wall-nuts appear again, but they are used like normal Wall-nuts, the difference being they have twice the health of normal Wall-nuts. Gallery 4Wall-nut.gif|Animated Wall-nut Wallnut_cracked1.png|Wall-nut's First Degrade Wallnut_cracked2.png|Wall-nut's Second Degrade wall-nut roll on ground.jpg|Wall-nut rolling on the ground Wall Nut zombie.jpg|Wall-nut Zombie in ZomBotany and ZomBotany 2 Wallnutaid.png|Wall-nut First Aid in Crazy Dave's Shop File:Cardboard_Wall-nut.jpg|Cardboard Wall-nut DS Wall-nut.png|Wall-nut in the DS version WallSeed.png|Wall-nut Seed Packet in the DS version Wall-nutDS2.png|Wall-nut's first degrade in the DS version Wall-nutDS3.png|Wall-nut's second degrade in the DS version wn.png|Wall-nut on the loading screen. wnsp.png|The Wall-nut Seed Packet in the PC version. 2zfsax5 th.gif|Animated Wall-nut Wall-Nut Seed.jpg|Wall-nut Seed Packet in the iPad version Nutz.jpg|A lawn full of Wall-nuts initater wallnut.png|Imitater versions of all Wall-nut degrades YouGotaWall-nut.png|You Got a Wall-nut 2012_10_14_06_27_44_360x172.png|Wall-nut, Explode-o-nut and Giant Wall-nuts wall-nut hack:- sooo many wall-nuts!.jpg|Wall-nut Hack: So many Wall-nuts Walln-ut online.png|Online Almanac Entry IMG 122012 10057.jpg|Wall-nut plush toy File:Wall-nutHD.png|HD Wall-nut Adv-Wall-nut Packet.png|Wall-nut unlocked in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Wall-nutPVZA.png|Wall-nut in-game as seen in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Smile Wall.jpg|Wall-nut's first offcial photo Trivia *If you play Wall-nut Bowling and open the Wall-nut's Almanac Entry, the Wall-nut is still rolling. *The Wall-nut freezes while zombies are chewing on it, just like the Tall-nut. This freezing effect is also applied to the Lily Pad, the Plantern, the Pumpkin and the Flower Pot. If you notice, these plants that freeze when being bitten are plants without offensive capabilities. *Wall-nut and Tall-nut are brothers, as Tall-nut's Almanac Entry says. *Although the Wall-nut is named after the walnut, it is also a resemblance of a coconut because of its hard shell and its ability to roll in Wall-nut Bowling. *The Wall-nut is one of five plants that will slowly degrade as they are eaten/damaged. The others are the Pumpkin, Tall-nut, Garlic and Spikerock. *The Wall-nut, the Magnet-shroom, the Threepeater and Squash are the only plants that are seen smaller other than on the lawn. The Wall-nut and is seen as small as Crazy Dave's hand when he talks to you before playing Wall-nut Bowling; the Magnet-shroom, the Threepeater and the Squash are seen on Crazy Dave when he tells you that you have to buy the full version when you're playing Plants vs. Zombies trial after completing Level 3-4. *In the Plants vs Zombies website, when on the Zombatar tab, a Wall-nut with red hair can be seen in a corner of the screen. *The Wall-nut, Cob Cannon, Starfruit and the Gatling Pea are the only plants with mini-games dedicated to them. *The Wall-nut has the second most variations: regular, Explode-o-nut, Giant Wall-nut, Tall-nut, Imitater, Wall-nut Zombie and Tall-nut Zombie. *The Wall-nut and the Zombie (and its variants) both have the same eye design. The bigger eye is just flipped over. *The Wall-nut is grown in the Zen Garden with no roots. *If you look closely, the Wall-nut's mouth moves as if it is saying something. *In Wall-nut Bowling and Wall-nut Bowling 2, Pole Vaulting Zombies will jump quite earlier before the Wall-nut rolls one square in front of it. **In the DS version, Pole Vaulting Zombies can be hit by a Wall-nut after they jump over it, but this is a very rare occurrance. *According to the Tree of Wisdom, Wall-nut and Chomper were once roommates in college, which is why they work well together. *Occasionally, the Wall-nut will end up blinking while a zombie is eating it, due to the freezing of its animation. *The Wall-nut is one of five plants whose purpose is to be chewed on. The other four are the Tall-nut, Pumpkin, Garlic and the Hypno-shroom, these four are defensive plants. *Wall-nut is hollow on the inside, as seen when zombies eat it. *Wall-nut's eyes sometimes twitches while being eaten. *Wall-nuts and Tall-nuts are the only plants with crumbs falling off while being eaten. *It is unknown why the Wall-nut is planted behind most plants in the loading screen. *Its second degrade appears on the mini-games Last Stand iOS icon and Last Stand (iOS Puzzle Mode) that he is standing in a wasteland. *Wall-nut is the only plant that is offensive and defensive. It's offensive in Wall-nut Bowling and defensive in regular levels. *It's the only defensive plant that has more than three variations. See Also *Explode-o-nut *Tall-nut *Giant Wall-nut *Wall-nut Zombie *Wall-nut Bowling *Wall-nut Bowling 2 *Art Challenge Wall-nut Category:Plants Category:Day Obtained Plants Category:Defensive Plants Category:Day Category:Slow Recharge Plants Category:Upgradable Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures